


Car Troubles

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one for Lena, this is the actually requested Demandriel drabble. It ties in to another RP with Calthazar/Demandriel/Sabriel, in which Castiel has amnesia and Balthazar is his husband. Samandriel is a legal secretary, with a not so great history of dating, and Dean is a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/gifts).



Samandriel couldn't seem to stay away from the garage. 

His car didn't even have that many problems. The first time, his engine really had been broken. He'd taken it into the garage, expecting nothing more than to get it fixed and get out.

And then he'd seen his mechanic.

Dean Winchester was absolutely gorgeous. His tanned skin was covered in grease, his muscles shining with sweat. He had bright green eyes and plump lips and he had to be the most beautiful man Samandriel had ever seen who wasn't a model. 

He'd fixed Samandriel's car, and then Samandriel had gone home, with a car that was in perfect working condition.

But he'd make something up, coming in and saying that his car was making a funny noise or he thought maybe he was missing a part or something was leaking. He had to see Dean again, had to talk to him again.

Slowly, he started learning more things about Dean, learned that Dean liked classic rock and classic cars and pie. He learned a thousand little things that made Dean smile.

It wasn't enough.

Samandriel wanted more. He wanted to be the one to make Dean smile, wanted to taste his lips. He wanted to maybe here what Dean sounded like saying 'I love you'. But he didn't even know if Dean liked men. That thought always caused him to sigh, wishing that he could just be brave enough to ask the man out. Even if Dean said no, he would never have to go to the garage again. Still, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Dean.

So Samandriel would be content making up car problems and texting Dean whenever Dean wanted. 

He had no idea of the phone call he'd receive after a few weeks, which would definitely confirm that Dean did indeed like men.


End file.
